


A precious present

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 June 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A precious present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milky_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milky_haven).



> Written on 10 June 2010.

The sound of the few cars passing outside drips inside the room, it mixes with the sound of Finn's breath, slow and regular as he sleeps. Kurt blinks in the milky light of a typical lazy Sunday morning. He turns on his side and looks at Finn's sleeping face, a little smile is stretching his lips, and Kurt wonders what he is dreaming about. There's a little part of him which wishes to monopolize Finn, so he hopes that Finn is dreaming about him. He lets his fingers trail along the line of Finn's jaw, and the other man makes a content sound at the back of his throat.

Kurt smiles and lets his hand brush over his own stomach, there still isn't much there, it's just flat as always, but he can't help to shiver at the idea of what has started to blossom inside of him, at the idea of what he and Finn, the two of them together, made blossom inside of him.

 

He couldn't believe it was possible on the first morning that he had to run into the bathroom and hug the toilet for dear life, he thought it must have been something that he ate the night before, and oh he had told Finn that taking some random take-away Chinese food wouldn't be good for their stomachs. But then, when he had to run to the toilet again after having drunk only a glass of water he started to think that maybe there was more to it. Finn was so worried though that he forced him to go to the doctor, and Kurt really wasn't able to resist to Finn's large and puppy-like eyes as he begged him to go and check if he was alright. When he heard the doctor's words for a moment he wished he hadn't followed Finn, but there he was instead, sitting on a couch, the word "pregnant" hanging over his head and threatening to fall down and smash him every second. He tried to breath, to slow down his heart, but that word just kept twirling inside his head. Then, when he was about to stand up and run away, he felt the solid warmth of Finn's arms around him, pushing the rest of the world outside, far away. In that moment Kurt felt as if there were just him and Finn on heart. Finn's breath was soft against his ear as Finn spoke.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright."

Kurt looked up at Finn, he knew that probably his face was horrible because of the fear and of the tears that had started to fall. He didn't expect all of that, he didn't want his career to stop, and above all he didn't want Finn to run away. He remembered all too well how hard it had been for Quinn, when they were back in high school.

"But, Finn…"

"Shh. I'm here Kurt, and I'll remain here. I want to be with you and I want this baby to be with us."

Finn's hand was big and warm over Kurt's stomach and he couldn't help to hug Finn back tightly.

 

Finn moves and turns facing Kurt, who tries hard not to laugh as a bit of spit trails down Finn's chin. Indeed Kurt has always loved the clumsy side of Finn, since when he can remember, since that day when he first had seen Finn's lopsided and apologetic smile after Puck had shoved him against the lockers. Back then he would have never expected to be here, sharing a bed and a house with Finn, immersed in his love and with their baby growing up inside of him. He knows that it will be hard, because in the end he was not supposed to have this chance, nature was not supposed to give him something so precious and fragile to handle, but Kurt looks at Finn and knows that he will make it, to see Finn's smile as he will hold their son or their daughter.

He slowly caresses Finn's cheek and smiles at him when Finn slowly opens his eyes. And the sleepy, tender smile which Finn gives him seems the most precious thing on earth.  
﻿


End file.
